my confusion
by shadowpegasus16
Summary: harry find somthing out that shake everthing he knew to the core
1. page 1

My confusion

I had to rewrite this because I had an epiphany of an idea same love interest but it's little different

Remember I don't own harry potter all right are owned by JK Rowling

October 31 number 4 privet drive:

Light of the rising sun hit the back of harry potter a young man the 14 year old was pondering what had happened the other day (one day earlier): "BOY GET DOWN HERE" his uncle Vernon shouted Harry trudged down the stairs "in the kitchen you aunt and I want to talk to you" harry became worried "sit" petunia said simply he sat "harry" `she never calls me harry what's going on` thought harry "it has come to light that Dudley has magic and because of our treatment of you he hid it and it almost killed him he says he's sorry for his treatment of you and so are we I also have magic but we were under a compulsion charm that was implemented by the minster of magic it gave us a permanent anger toward you and magic so for that we are sorry you uncle wants to give you something" harry was in shock but he turned to his uncle "harry you should read this" he handed harry a letter

 **Dear Mr Potter**

 **It has come to our attention that a compulsion charm was placed in the wards around your home it was causing you guardians to hate your magic as well as their own we have since removed the wards and replaced them with stronger wards that stop compulsion charms being used on people inside of the wards we are also extending you bedroom and adding some funds as an apology as it was gringots who was forced into making the rune stone for the wards the ministry said it was death eaters** **we have gone to you relatives account and added 3,000 galleons to that account and we would like you attendance at Gringotts at 12:00 for a matter of your family**

 **Yours sincerely**

 **King of goblins and director of Gringotts Ragnok**

"Wow it may take a will for me to accept this but I will try" said harry as it sunk in at that moment Dudley came in with a wand "hey harry" an owl flew in the window carrying the daily profit uncle Vernon grabbed it and paid the owl and it flew off "hmm the quidich world cup is coming up and I just so happen to have tickets to the top box for the three of us your aunt doesn't like the sport I still can't believe the charms power fed off our own so I ate so much I'm a whale me and Dudley need a diet" said uncle Vernon as he showed the top box tickets "why would the ministry put a compulsion charm on the wards" muttered harry "I believe they wanted to brake you so you could be used as a weapon and that you would be obedient" said aunt petunia as she cooked breakfast with a smile on her face and boy was it genuine one harry went back to his room and too his surprise the room was about the same size as the defence against the dark arts classroom it had a four poster king-size bed a walk-in wardrobe with a new outfits selection that included t-shirts suits over shirts combat robes witch he found strange their where also some shirts to go over t-shirts quite a few of them where rock band themed some of the jeans had ripped knees harry changed into a plain black t-shirt ripped black jeans and a green and blue shirt over the t-shirt he took a dragons tooth necklace and some black high-tops headed down stairs "I like the new look harry" said his uncle when he walked in "thanks it`s apology from the goblins they extended my room and added a walk-in wardrobe well its 10:35 I have to at Gringotts at 12:so can we go to diagon ally today" harry said as he was still trying to grasp the situation "we were planning on going today anyway so we can get Dudley his things for school" so at 11:00 after they had gotten ready they opened up the flu and headed to the Leakey caldron harry said "I will see you all later I will make my way back to you at the leaky caldron" he waved to his relatives and headed to Gringotts he walked through the maze of people to reach Gringotts he headed inside "Mr potter director Ragnok is expecting you right this way" said a goblin off to the side near a door "oh hello Griphook" the goblin looked shocked "you remember me "the goblin known as Griphook replied "like I would forget the goblin who led me to my vault for the first time" said harry with a chuckle they went down a corridor into a meeting room "Mr potter take a seat we are here to show you your parents wills and to do an inheritance test" (I'm going to skip the wills and just summarise it in what harry says next) "so I have 9000,0000,000 galleons and the same amount in knuts and sickles I have a house in France Miami godricks hollow potter castle and a villa in the south of Italy as well as all my parents possessions and the potter vault ok that's a lot right you said something about a inheritance test let's get it on with" Ragnok got griphook to bring in the inheritance potion he then handed it to harry and took a drop of his blood "the potion highlights the DNA only and looks through your family tree to see who has the same magic in their DNA well well well looks like we need to go to vault one for the first time in over 10,000 years" said Ragnok "why what's in vault one " harry asked a little shocked "your inheritance lord Emirs"

(after word)

DUN DUN DUN cliff-hanger thanks for reading the first chapter have to as it is late


	2. page 2

My confusion page 2

I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS I SEE TO MANY GOOD FANFICS ABANDONED NOW IT MAY TAKE ME ALONG TIME TO WRIGHT THIS BUT IT WILL BE DONE a little bit about me I'm 17 from England and am currently at collage I'm a gamer and as you can guess I love to Wright but I can't punctuate and I love harry potter and a lot of other things anyway on with the disclaimer

I don't own anything to do with harry potter other tan a DVD box set the books some posters

"WHAT!" shouted harry "as I just said we need to go through this door and down to vault one" Ragnok said smugly they headed for Ragnok`s personal cart and headed down at a speed faster than a normal cart it reached about 900mphwhen they reached the vault Ragnok turned to him "place your hand on the door please" harry did so Menckenisms started to turn and creek a dragon roared from behind harry and he turned around and came face to face with an endangered species of dragon with as Ragnok told him only two left in the world he would only protect the heir of the founders whereas merlin's hair has a royal blue phoenix harry placed his hand on the dragons head and the room glowed gold harry turned after the light faded to a laughing Ragnok "I didn't want to tell you just yet because of you previous reaction but you are the heir of three of founders Gryffindor and ravenclaw on your father's side and Hufflepuff on your mother's side as it seem she came from a long line of squibs anyway lets enter the Emris vault".

They turned back and harry walked in and passed the vaults wards "the wards will only let you in you will have to go on without us" he walked on into a sea of gold and artefacts relics of a bygone age still looked bran new in the centre amongst all the books and armour he found a sword it seemed to sing to him he picked it up from the case and read the runes they seemed to change language pick me up one side and cast me away on the other and on the hilt the runes formed a name (had to put theinscription from merlin can anyone guess what the sword is)but is was faint he couldn't make it out the sword seemed to radiate raw power "harry" a voice that sounded ancient but young called to himhe turned to see a young man that looked a lot like him but about mid-twenties "who are you" harry called in awe as the raw power was now stifling it was creating a wind pressure the man dropped his aura "I see you found the place alright look harry I'm merlin I changed history just so you could find out who you truly are in the original you kissed you soul mate but the love potion had already been administered by molly you need training harry molly is having all living expenses payed by fudge he wants you to marry a pureblood and Ginny fits the bill and not as obsessed with you and would have married Dean Tomas but you would have married a French witch who you will meet here this year taking that into a factor I'm not going to tell you her name " harry was in shock the greatest wizard of all time his ancestor "grab the sword and follow me we need to get started for what will feel like 10 years in Camelot in truth it will only be two months you will not age either fudge has been travelling through time with a time turner that I make one of my children betrayed me he`s been travelling trough time planting ideas and wiping memories anyway grab the sword we are going to the time bubble now" harry grabbed the sword and followed Merlin into the portal as he reached the other side he Merlin vanished he followed and he felt the familiar telltale sign of strong ancient magic he had to close his eyes and walked forward when he opened his eyes he saw Merlin smiling at him "welcome to Camelot" he chuckled at harry as his jaw practically hit the floor

Meanwhile in France

Fleur delacoure (I hope I spent the last name right the last) was sitting by the pool of her family home she suddenly felt a rush of magical energy and then as quick as it came it was gone she sat up and put he had to her chest her mother came over _"fleur what is wrong"_ fleur looked at her in confusion _"mother I don't know myself I feel as though someone is blocking a part of me from being seen and only know is it been show that it is so fat apart from the rest of me"_ a flash of realisation came over appoline _"it is a soul bond very rear for a vleea he must have been taken into a time manipulation barrier they can make the connection clearer but also stop you from seeing who it is"_ fleur laid back down on the deck chair and was lost in thought.

Back in well not even I know where it is

"Merlin"! The man I question turned around "I wake up and find out you left to go find you 9X great grandson well I hope you found him because you have work to do I will teach him how to use a sword you get to work where is he" harry laughed from behind Merlin "harry don't laugh at you grandfather his direct grandfather not his great grandfather Arthur harry this is king Arthur Arthur this is harry I have things to attend to so you will have to go with Arthur for a while " Arthur smiled at the young man and they left for the training filed.

Time skip 5 years: a month in the world outside

"Mr. Potter wake up" harry groaned as the serving girl who harry said he didn't need originally but accepted anyway after Arthur said she would lose her job if he didn't accept "I'm up I'm up" he skulked out of bed " your cloths are on the chair behind their I have to go take care of my sister if it would be ok-" he cut her off "just in future tell me something's wrong and if it's something like this aging you don't have to ask Sara" she nodded smiled and left harry stretched out after 4 years of learning a combination of old magic and new magic's along with sword play and at his own request how to cook he had quite a muscular body he still had a scar from one incident in a tavern gwane took him too as a birthday present seen as he was technically nineteen they got into a brawl and Arthur and Merlin had to carry them both back to the castle he had gotten it the next day while sparing with Lancelot it was a jagged scar over his right eye Merlin said it made him look more like a battle veteran he huffed why did he have to go riding today and Merlin had gotten a hippogriff and a griffon to choose from he dressed and walked out side he was surprised by the castle everyone wore modern clothing he himself had on a gray hooded non sleeved jacket a black tank top fingerless gloves black jeans a pendent of a dragon and combat boots he walked right into someone as he left his room it was gwane "Merlin asked me to come get you " harry chuckled at the man's nonchalant approach to being asked to do something by the resident warlock and servant "he worries too much gwane if the my grandfather was anymore worried for me I would be on a leash" gwane let out a bark laugh just then Sirius walked around the corner Merlin had found him and brought him to Camelot after days of recovering he looked like the Sirius before Azkaban Merlin blocked the specifics of being inside from him so he knew he was in Azkaban but couldn't remember what happened inside "pup me and gwane are going to the tavern want to come" the older man smiled cheerfully "you god father is the only man I know that can get any bird he wants and drink all the Grison under the table" gwane laughed "I would like to but I have a warlock that will tear apart Camelot looking for me if he waits more than three minutes" harry said as he walked away

The rest of the day was spent on the back of a griffon

Time skip 5 years: one more month three days till harry is to return

"let's review the battle enchantments I taught you" Merlin shouted from one side of the ring harry summoned Excalibur(yes it's the sword from the vault)" you can only use them as a last resort pup as they consume too much power" Sirius shouted as he jumped in to help out harry pushed out his aura around his legs and arms he dashed forward at lightning speed he slashed the blade in upwards arch using the sat bit of power to destroy the shield both Merlin and Sirius just put up and dashed forward again and stopped just centimetres away from Sirius`s through "well done and you didn't collapse from the strain" Merlin chuckled "Merlin harry the king wants to see you" Elian shouted from above they climbed out and headed to the castle they reached the hall "are you all packed "asked Arthur to harry "yes I'm ready to go" Arthur smiled "Merlin the way you had to set the barrier people are ageing too fast we need to lock the time zone again now or we all die" Merlin looked troubled by this " ok I'm resetting it now" time seemed to freeze day and night still passed but it was all the same day but with different actions "ok so harry I know its sooner than expected but you have to leave I will take to your aunt and uncle place they left the barrier and Sirius said goodbye and that he would stick close to the castle as Dumbledore had arranged for food to be taken to him and that he would be living in the shrieking shack for now harry and Merlin walked up the path to the door and knocked on it petunia answered "oh harry welcome back when we got your grandfathers letter I was surprised to say the least but we knew you would have needed the time as he can't look after you full time will you be staying Mr. Potter"? Merlin chuckled "please call me Merlin Mr. Potter was the name I took when I left Camelot for a few years but sadly I cannot I have thing to do and then I will be free for a while but I'm going to be a few days" Merlin said goodbye and apparated away " you certainly got bigger harry in muscle mass I mean you reverted back to fourteen when you left the barrier I was all explained in the letter come on in and get some rest the quidich world cup is later on and you uncle has gone to get a portkey while you where away a letter appeared at gringots naming you the hair to the pendragon line some of the stuff was brought from the vault to you room" he smiled and said goodnight to his aunt and headed up stairs he opened his room and found swords and shields with the pendragon crest on them a suit of amour was in the far corner it had a cloak with the pendragon crest on the right shoulder there was a book shelf at one wall a desk at the foot of the window a chest with different magical herbs and root that where extinct in England today and a case for the sword sat next to the one with his firebolt inside harry laid down a quickly fell asleep he started to have a dream but used oclamency to push it away only allowing the Important bits in such as voldmort`s plan.

his aunt woke him up at four in the morning and they used a designated portkey spot about a mile away from the house to get there he wore Excalibur around his neck as a pendent along with his one of the dragon they reached the grounds and Dudley fell face first into the mud as did his dad but harry just walked down using magic to keep him from doing the same they headed for the tent and settled in harry walked outside to get some fresh air and a brake for Dudley's constant wonder at everything though he enjoyed it at first after two hours it was too much he notice some familiar red heads going into the ten next door and shouted "hello can we borrow some sugar" he smirked as George came out followed by Mr. Wesley "harry we didn't know you where coming" he pointed to his now slim uncle "I'm here with my uncle who as it turns out is a wizard and has been under a compulsion charm" Mr. Wesley looked stunned as harry explained what had been done "HARRY"! Hermione shouted as she and Ron carried jugs of water she placed hers down and hugged him "hey Hermione" they talked for a while till his uncle came over "harry it time we got up to the top box I did pay a lot of money to get the tickets so we may as well enjoy them oh Mr. Wesley nice to see you" he smiled and suck Mr. Wesley`s hand "Mr. Dursley shell we go together we are in the box as well".

the kids talked as they headed to their seats soon the pre game sows with the mascots began harry just sat there laughing as most of the men tried to jump to get to them he felt someone staring at him and he turned to see a girl a few years older than him staring at him curiously his heart skipped as their eyes met and he looked back as the vleea left and the game began after the game fudge had asked harry to talk to some people as much as harry hated the man he needed to keep up appearances so he spoke to the men in fluent Bulgarian and French needless to say they were shocked harry went to sleep with a satisfied smirk on his face explosions and screaming woke him he dressed and woke his uncle and cousin and they ran outside "RUN IT THE DEATH EATERS!"a man shouted as he ran past harry looked back to see men in masks attacking people they ran fast till harry heard a scream and told them to head on to the forest he ran in the direction of the scream and started casting spells at the death eaters in old magic which they could not defend against the men were down in seconds he ran to the two girls one muttering in French to the other harry says in French " _I'm not here to hurt you come on we need to move before more come"_ he looked at the older girl and realised it was the girl from the box I held out his hand to help her up _"harry potter at your service"_ he kisses her hand _"fleur delacoure charmed"_ harry smiles and helps the younger one up and leads them both into the forest as the dark make appears in the sky harry`s scar starts to hurt "stupefy" comes from multiple directions he tackles the girls to the ground and a French man shouts at them to stop "what do you think you a doing zose are my daughter`z" the man runs forward as harry moves to stand and helps fleur up he points his wand at harry harry simply lifts his fringe and fleur explains what happened and the man lowers his wand a man in a hat steps forward "witch on of you did it" harry looks at him "the man you're looking for run that way" he points to the bushes he saw the man run into Mr. Delacoure thanked harry and asked him what he wanted in return harry simply said "the fact that your daughter are alive is reward inuff for me" later they find barty crouches house elf with harry's wand and she is dismissed from his service. The next few days were spent helping Dudley get up to date on his theory in his subjects before they knew it they were saying goodbye to his aunt and uncle before boarding the Hogwarts express the sat in a compartment and Ron a Hermione joined them they talked a laughed and harry bought them all sweets from the trolley they reached the platform and Dudley went off with the first years they reached the castle already soaked by the rain only for peeves to hit them with water balloons but when he tried to do it to some girls behind them harry froze them mid flight and made the chase the ghost wetting him the sorting was a nice affair like always Dudley got put in Huffelpuff "students now that w are all full I would like to inform you quidich will not be taking place this year-" he was cut off a course of boos "SILANCE! As their will be another event taking its place the triwizard tournament" people gasped and started to mutter "now the delegations will be here on Friday so be ready now all of you off to bed" they all headed off harry went straight to his bed and got changed into his pj`s and passed out.

WOW the goblet has been reviled next time we see what pranks harry pulls and if he can sort out what's going on in the school bye bye for now


	3. sorry

Sorry people I haven't been uploading in a really long time but I'm at collage now and the work is kicking my ass so I took a brake I will try to continues my confusion and then start on the high school dxd one but I will write out some chapters when I can my transformers and Percy Jackson fanfic will have a new chapter in the next few weeks I had a chapter waiting for me to finish it sitting in my fanfic folder


End file.
